jimihendrixfandomcom-20200215-history
Bandography
Unconfirmed band members are in italics. Bands The Velvetones (1958) backstage during Carlos Santana's 1976 European Tour.]] Jimmy joined his first band, The Velvetones, in the summer of 1958, and he played with them for three months, after which they evolved into The Rocking Teens. Members included Robert Green (vocals and piano), Pernell Alexander (guitar), Walter Jones (drums), Terry Johnson (piano), Luther Rabb (saxophone), and Anthony Atherton (saxophone). *Robert Green – vocals, piano *Pernell Alexander – guitar *Jimmy Hendrix – guitar or bass *Walter Jones – drums *Terry Johnson – piano *Luther Rabb – saxophone *Anthony Atherton – saxophone The Rocking Teens (1958 – 1959) The Rocking Teens was reportedly formed in 1958 as an evolved form of The Velvetones. The Teens were most probably together until early/mid-1959, when a number of the members helped form The Rocking Kings. *Terry Johnson – vocals, saxophone *Charles Woodberry – piano, vocals *''Junior Heath'' – guitar *Jimmy Hendrix – guitar or bass *''Sam Johnson'' – bass *Lester Exkano – drums *Webb Lofton – saxophone *Walter Harris – saxophone The Rocking Kings (1959 – 1960) , from L to R: Lester Exkano, Jimmy Hendrix, Webb Lofton or Walter Harris or vice versa, Robert Green.]] Jimmy joined The Rocking Kings as 'bassist' (he played a regular guitar) in 1959, made up of vocalist and pianist James Woodberry, guitarist Ulysses Heath Jr., saxophonists Webb Lofton and Walter Harris, and drummer Lester Exkano. James Thomas (who went on to form Thomas and the Tomcats) became the band's 'manager' after they jammed with him and his newphew Perry, soon after which Jimmy switched to lead guitar. The band played fairly regularly at small local venues, including Polish Hall and Washington Hall, and the lineup gradually switched as Ulysses left and Woodberry was replaced by Robert Green (who did not take over vocal duties). Jimmy's guitar was stolen at a gig at Birdland (where the RK had a regular spot), and after replacing it the band were named "All State Band of the Year" at a competition in Ballard. The Kings played throughout the summer, including at the 1960 Annual Fair of L.C.I.O. Union, where 2000 people were in attendance. After playing at Western Washington State College, many members became discouraged and left, resulting in the short-lived final lineup of Jimmy (guitar), Lofton (saxophone) and Exkano (drums). These remaining members were later included in The Tomcats. First lineup *James Woodberry – vocals, piano *Ulysses Heath Jr. – guitar *Webb Lofton – saxophone *Walter Harris – saxophone *Jimmy Hendrix – bass (played on a regular guitar) *Lester Exkano – drums Second lineup *Jimmy Hendrix – guitar *Robert Green – piano *Webb Lofton – saxophone *Walter Harris – saxophone *Lester Exkano – drums Third lineup *Jimmy Hendrix – guitar *Webb Lofton – saxophone *Lester Exkano – drums Thomas and the Tomcats (1960 – May 1961) The Tomcats were built around the remains of The Rocking Kings, added to which were the band's 'manager', vocalist James Thomas, his nephew Perry on piano, and an ex-Rocking King, pianist-turned-bassist Robert Green. The band played regularly throughout the year, and Jimmy remained with them and even left school without graduating, just to continue playing guitar. Early in 1961, Green was replaced by Leroy Toots and two new members - Richard Gayswood and Bill Rinnick - took the places of saxophonist Webb Lofton and drummer Lester Exkano, though it is unknown who played what. Jimmy was arrested twice in May, after which he joined the army, thus effectively ending Thomas and the Tomcats. The band were booked to play at the Annual Seattle Seafair Picnic and Dance in August, but obviously could not make it due to Jimmy's absence. First lineup *James Thomas – vocals *Jimmy Hendrix – guitar *Perry Thomas – piano *Webb Lofton – saxophone *Robert Green – bass *Lester Exkano – drums Second lineup *James Thomas – vocals *Jimmy Hendrix – guitar *Perry Thomas – piano *Leroy Toots – bass *Richard Gayswood – saxophone or drums *Bill Rinnick – saxophone or drums The King Kasuals (1962) Jimmy teamed up with army buddy Billy Cox (bass) and Gary Ferguson (drums) in January 1962 and formed The King Kasuals. Ferguson was replaced by Frank Sheffield, and the trio were joined by vocalist Harry Batchelor, guitarist Babe Boo and saxophonists Tee Howard Williams and Tommy Lee Williams a few months later. This large unit had a regular spot playing at the Club Del Morocco in Nashville, Tennessee, and in their time backed such artists as Nappy Brown, Carla Thomas, and Ironing Board Sam. Jimmy was discharged from the army in July, and Cox joined him again in September after his discharge. After living in Clarksville and Indianapolis, Cox and Hendrix moved to Nashville, met up with Batchelor again, and set about finding some new band members, enlisting the help of guitarist Leonard Moses, saxophonist Buford Majors and drummer Harold Nesbit. Jimmy and Billy informally left The KK sometime after September to join other projects. First lineup *Jimmy Hendrix – guitar *Billy Cox – bass *Gary Ferguson – drums *Charles Washington – saxophone Second lineup *Harry Batchelor – vocals *Jimmy Hendrix – guitar *Babe Boo – guitar *Tee Howard Williams – saxophone *Tommy Lee Williams – saxophone *Billy Cox – bass *Frank Sheffield – drums Third lineup *Harry Batchelor – vocals *Jimmy Hendrix – guitar *Leonard Moses – guitar *Billy Cox – bass *Buford Majors – saxophone *Harold Nesbit – drums Bob Fisher and the Barnevilles (1962) *Bob Fisher – vocals *Jimmy Hendrix – guitar *Larry Lee – guitar *Billy Cox – bass Other members are unknown. Bobby Taylor and the Vancouvers (1962 – February 1963) *Bobby Taylor – vocals *''Tommy Chong'' – guitar *Jimmy Hendrix – guitar *''Wes Henderson'' – bass *''Floyd Sneed'' – drums "Gorgeous" George Odell (1963) The Isley Brothers (March – November 1964) , from L to R: O'Kelly, Ronnie, Rudolph.]] , from L to R: Ronnie, O'Kelly, Rudolph.]] Hendrix joined The Isley Brothers as a full-time member in March 1964. In March or May, the band recorded "Testify", before touring Canada and Bermuda. In August, Hendrix and the Brothers recorded "Move Over and Let Me Dance" and "Have You Ever Been Disappointed", which they followed with a 35-day tour and more recording in September, before Hendrix left in November. "Testify" lineup *Ronald Isley – vocals *Rudolph Isley – vocals *O'Kelly Isley – vocals *Jimmy Hendrix – guitar *Unknown – bass *Unknown – organ *Unknown – horns *Unknown – drums "Move Over and Let Me Dance" lineup *Ronald Isley – vocals *Rudolph Isley – vocals *O'Kelly Isley – vocals *Jimmy Hendrix – lead guitar *Douglas McArthur or Carl Lynch – rhythm guitar *Al Lucas – bass *James Brown or Bobby Gregg – drums *Jimmy Nottingham – trumpet *Eddie Williams – trumpet *Seldon Powell – tenor saxophone *Haywood Henry – baritone saxophone *Quentin Jackson – trombone *Dickie Harris – trombone *Unknown – tambourine "Have You Ever Been Disappointed" lineup *Ronald Isley – vocals *Rudolph Isley – vocals *O'Kelly Isley – vocals *Jimmy Hendrix – lead guitar *Douglas McArthur or Carl Lynch – rhythm guitar *Al Lucas – bass *Paul Griffin – piano *James Brown or Bobby Gregg – drums *Jimmy Nottingham – trumpet *Eddie Williams – trumpet *Seldon Powell – tenor saxophone *Haywood Henry – baritone saxophone *Quentin Jackson – trombone *Dickie Harris – trombone *Unknown – tambourine Don Covay and the Goodtimers (May 13th – May 18th, 1964) .]] Jimmy recorded two tracks with Don Covay and the Goodtimers: "Can't Stay Away" on May 13th, 1964 and "Mercy, Mercy" on May 18th, 1964. "Can't Stay Away" lineup *Don Covay – vocals *Jimmy Hendrix – lead guitar *Unknown – bass *''Horace Ott'' – piano *''Horace Ott'' – organ *Bernard Purdie – drums *Unknown – backing vocals "Mercy, Mercy" lineup *Don Covay – vocals *Jimmy Hendrix – lead guitar *''Bob Bushnell'' or Jimmy Hendrix – rhythm guitar *''Bob Bushnell'' or Jimmy Hendrix – rhythm guitar *Unknown – bass *''Bernard Purdie'' – drums *Unknown – backing vocals *''George Clemons'' – backing vocals Sam Cooke (November – December 1964) Little Richard (January – July 1965) .]] *Little Richard – vocals, piano *Jimmy Hendrix – guitar *Glen Willings – guitar *Unknown – bass *Bernard Purdie – drums *Unknown – saxophone *Billy Preston – organ *Unknown – percussion Rosa Lee Brooks (Between February and April 1965) Hendrix worked with Rosa Lee Brooks in 1965, and played guitar on two songs: "My Diary" and "Utee". *Rosa Lee Brooks – vocals *Jimmy Hendrix – guitar *Unknown – rhythm guitar **Played on "My Diary" only *Alvin – bass *"Big Francis" – drums *Unknown – horns *Unknown – backing vocals Buddy & Stacey (June or July 1965) Hendrix played guitar on Buddy & Stacey's cover of "Shotgun", originally by Junior Walker and the All Stars, live on Night Train, a WLAC-TV show. The backing band was that of Little Richard, known as The Royal Company, whom Jimmy was working with at the time. *Buddy Travis – vocals *Stacey Johnson – vocals *Jimmy Hendrix – guitar *Glen Willings – guitar *Unknown – bass *Unknown – saxophone *Unknown – saxophone *Unknown – trombone *Unknown – drums Frank Howard and the Commanders (June or July 1965) Jimmy, along with Billy Cox, joined Frank Howard and the Commanders sometime around June or July 1965, though most probably after his live recording with Buddy & Stacey. With The Commanders Jimmy played rhythm guitar on two songs: "I'm So Glad" and "I'm Sorry for You". *Frank Howard – vocals *Herschel Carter – vocals *Charley Fite – vocals *Johnny Jones – lead guitar *Jimmy Hendrix – rhythm guitar *Billy Cox – bass *Freeman Brown – drums *''Harrison Callaway'' – horns Curtis Knight and the Squires (October 1965 – May 1966) with Hendrix.]] *Curtis Knight – vocals *Jimmy Hendrix – guitars *Napoleon Anderson – bass *Marion Booker – drums *Nate Edmonds – organ Joey Dee and the Starliters (October or November – December 1965) .]] Jimmy joined Joey Dee and the Starliters sometime around October or November 1965. The band embarked on a 10-day tour in Massachusetts in November, and after several other gigs, Jimmy informally left the band in December to concentrate on working with Curtis Knight and the Squires. *Joey Dee – vocals *Jimmy Hendrix – guitar *Unknown – bass *Jimmy Mayes – drums *Calvin Duke – organ *Unknown – backing vocals The Icemen (1966) Jimmy recorded a few songs with The Icemen sometime in (probably early) 1966. The songs were "(My Girl) She's a Fox", "(I Wonder) What It Takes", both of which appeared together on a single release, and an instrumental, "Under the Table". "(My Girl) She's a Fox" lineup *Gino Armstrong – vocals *James Stokes – vocals *Jimmy Hendrix – guitar *Unknown – bass *''Richard Poindexter'' – piano *Unknown – organ *Unknown – drums "(I Wonder) What It Takes" lineup *Gino Armstrong – vocals *James Stokes – vocals *Jimmy Hendrix – guitar *Unknown – guitar *Unknown – bass *''Richard Poindexter'' – piano *Lonnie Youngblood – horns *Unknown – drums "Under the Table" lineup *Jimmy Hendrix – guitar *Unknown – bass *''Richard Poindexter'' – piano *Unknown – organ *Lonnie Youngblood – horns *Unknown – tambourine *Unknown – drums King Curtis (January – May 1966) .]] Esther Phillips (May 5th, 1966) Jimmy played only once with Phillips: live at the Atlantic Party at the Prelude Club, New York. Carl Holmes and the Commanders (May 1966) *Marco King – vocals *Carl Holmes – guitar *Jimmy Hendrix – guitar *Sports Lewis – saxophone *Fats Howard – electric piano *Calvin Irons – bass guitar *John Holmes – drums Billy LaMont (June 1966) Hendrix played guitar on LaMont's "Sweet Thang", though his part may have been recorded at a different time to LaMont's, so they may technically have never worked together. *Billy LaMont – vocals *Jimmy Hendrix – guitar *Unknown – bass *Unknown – piano *Lonnie Youngblood – horns *Unknown – drums Jimmy James and the Blue Flames (June – August 1966) *Jimmy James – guitar *Randy Wolfe (dubbed Randy California by Hendrix) – guitar *Randy (unknown surname, dubbed Randy Texas by Hendrix) – bass guitar *Danny Palmer – drums *Jeff Baxter – bass guitar **Played only occasionally The Jimi Hendrix Experience (October 6th, 1966 – June 29th, 1969) , from L to R: Mitch Mitchell, Jimi Hendrix, Noel Redding.]] *Jimi Hendrix – lead vocals, guitars *Noel Redding – bass guitar, backing vocals *Mitch Mitchell – drums Gypsy Sun and Rainbows (August – September 1969) *Jimi Hendrix – lead vocals, lead guitar *Billy Cox – bass guitar *Mitch Mitchell – drums *Larry Lee – rhythm guitar *Juma Sultan – percussion *Jerry Velez – percussion **Played at Woodstock only Band of Gypsys (December 1969 – January 1970) *Jimi Hendrix – lead vocals, guitars *Billy Cox – bass guitar *Buddy Miles – drums, backing vocals, lead vocals The Cry of Love (April – September 18th, 1970) *Jimi Hendrix – lead vocals, guitars *Billy Cox – bass guitar *Mitch Mitchell – drums *Juma Sultan – percussion **Played on many studio tracks References Links *Early Hendrix